1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting or indicating device for a motor vehicle.
The invention also relates to a method for assembling a lighting or indicating device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known lighting or indicating devices for motor vehicles which comprise an enclosure formed by a housing and an outer lens, intended to receive a reflector and a light source mounted on a support. For the assembly of a lighting or indicating device of this type, the usual procedure is to position and fasten the support in the housing, notably by screwing, and then to position and fasten the reflector onto the support or onto the housing, notably by screwing. Finally, the outer lens is positioned and fastened onto the housing. The operations of fastening the support in the housing and fastening the reflector to the support or to the housing create complexity, and therefore give rise to costs, particularly where screwing operations are used.
The document FR 2 952 164 A1 proposes a lighting and/or indicating device designed to reduce the complexity and cost of production of lighting or indicating devices for motor vehicles.
The lighting and/or indicating device for motor vehicles according to FR 2 952 164 A1 comprises an enclosure formed by a housing and an outer lens, receiving a support supporting at least one light source and a reflector. The housing and the outer lens have, respectively, a first means for support on the support or on the reflector or on the support and reflector assembly, and a second means for support on the support or on the reflector or on the support and reflector assembly. The support means enable the support or the reflector or the support and reflector assembly to be immobilized in at least one direction, and may also enable a mechanical force, such as a bending force, to be applied to impart a stress to the support or the reflector or the support and reflector assembly. A method according to FR 2 952 164 A1 for assembling a lighting and/or indicating device comprises the following steps:
positioning on the housing:                the support, or        the support and the reflector,        
without fixing either the support or the reflector to the housing,
assembling the outer lens onto the housing, for example by gluing and/or clipping and/or welding.
No step of fastening the support in the housing, and notably no step of fastening by screwing, is required in the method of FR 2 952 164 A1.